1. Field
Embodiments relate to an active matrix display and a method of driving the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an active matrix display which compensates for a voltage reduction between a gate and a source of a driving transistor, and a method of driving the active matrix display. The voltage reduction results from a drop in a power supply voltage caused by a change in a current flowing through a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent (EL) displays are a type of active matrix displays.
An organic EL display electrically excites a phosphorous organic compound to emit light and drives N×M organic EL cells to display images. Methods of driving the organic EL cells include a passive matrix method and an active matrix method using thin-film transistors (TFTs).
In the passive matrix method, anodes and cathodes are arranged to cross each other perpendicularly, and lines are selected to be driven. In the active matrix method, a TFT and a capacitor are coupled to each indium tin oxide (ITO) pixel electrode to maintain the voltage by capacitance.